A Hero To Us All
by Chrissybell6489
Summary: This is a tale of how even in the face of danger Mateo would do anything to save his Princess's life...even if that requires him making the ultimate sacrifice...An amazing Eleteo Collaboration between the beautiful LovelyRugbee and Myself! Artwork - LovelyRugbee *Will be updating Chapters Weekly!*
1. Chapter 1: All My Fault

**Chapter One** \- All My Fault

"It's all my fault" Elena exasperated through tear filled eyes.

Squeezing her heroes hand in a vice like grip she couldn't bear to shift her gaze from the interlocking fingers intertwined like vines together.

_It had been months since anyone saw the Delgado's more specifically Ash and Carla. Victor was imprisoned in the dungeon below the Palace with Strict orders from the Chancellor to not approach him at any instance. So when the news broke that the Mother, Daughter duo had both been spotted foraging through the forest at the Cordoba bridge border, Elena and Mateo wasted no time tracking their trail back to a secluded cottage nestled deep within the Cordoba forest._

"You should have waited for me and the other Guards!" Gabe scolded Elena from the other side of the recovery room located at the end of the hallway in the Palace. "I just can—"

"I know…"Elena looked up through glossy, misty eyes as their best friend lay unconscious on the bed in between them. "I'm sorry, Gabe, how many times do I need to say it!" snapping back at him she could see the disappointment written all over his face.

"You know…" Gabe's voice softened as it began to crack "I know I don't show it or anything, but Mateo is my best friend. He is always there when I need him….He is like my little brother…It's not Fair! It should have been me!" turning away with tears rolling down his cheeks, Gabe couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Mateo as he laid lifeless on the bed.

A sudden knock at the door couldn't have come quick enough. "Good Evening Your Highness, Captain Nunez, just coming into check Mr De Alva's vitals and stats" the Nurse said swiftly as she wheeled in a wooden machine, setting it up next to Mateo the Nurse proceeded, "Your Majesty, I am afraid you will need to release Mr De Alva's hand while I perform this check" she said smiling as she looked down at the tight grip Elena had on the young wizard. "—only for a minute, Miss".

Reluctantly letting go of the limp, motionless hand she pulled away as the Nurse placed a white cotton tie on his arm and pumped the handle. "Just checking his blood pressure, Your Highness"

Elena watched nervously as the Nurse wrote down numbers and filled in charts. "The Doctor will be in soon to complete some blood work and other routine procedures—no need to worry, Your Majesty, Mr De Alva is in the best hands in all of Avalor."

Rushing back to his bed side, Elena pulled down his light green pyjama sleeve to keep his arm warm while sliding her delicate fingers back through his, not wanting to let go a second longer.

Standing against the wall wiping away tears, Gabe stood in silence as he scanned his best friend lying in front of him ever so still. Taking a deep breath in he took a couple of steps forward, Elena's eyes darted up. Pulling the blankets up over Mateo's chest, Gabe leant in and wrapped his arms around Mateo's neck whispering "It's going to be ok, buddy. You can get through this…" Taking a look back at Elena sitting in the wooden chair, Gabe's face flushed with red, stinging, tearful eyes promptly stood up and left the room. As he walked away, Elena could hear Gabe sobbing outside as he hurried off to get some fresh air. Eyes matching Gabe's, Elena was heartbroken to see Mateo like this.


	2. Chapter 2: With Every Breath Of My Heart

**Chapter Two** – With Every Breath Of My Beating Heart

As Elena's sceptre was still being repaired, Mateo begged and pleaded with Elena for her to stay in Avalor, safe and out of harm's way but Elena refused to give up on this lead and more importantly there was no way she would ever let her valiant Mateo ride solo into battle against such wicked malvagos, Ash and Carla. However, Mateo made it _crystal_ clear that Elena could only come if she stayed behind him and out of sight. Reluctantly agreeing, they headed off to catch the most dangerous criminals in all of Avalor.

Arriving at the border between their neighbouring Kingdom they reached the Cordoba Bridge, the Guards pointed and directed them to where they saw the Delgado Duo. Running through the forest they made it to a dirt path that had footprints hastily made. "This must be it!" Elena signalled to Mateo. Rapidly running the dirt path as dusk was setting in they had to be smart about their next move. As the light was fading fast they could see in the distance a silhouette of a cottage lit by candle light. "Stay behind me!" Mateo stopped Elena as he instructed her. Nodding, they approached the Cottage. Peering through the window they couldn't see anyone —

"Hey Mat-ato!" spinning around at that abdominal churning, cunning, lie weaving voice, Mateo's stomach dropped as that voice was all too familiar.

It was indeed the two wanted criminals, the Delgado Duo…..Carla and Ash. They had set up this trap to catch the Royal Wizard – Avalor's Magical protector.

"Come to stop by for some tea?!" Ash snickered as she slowly emerged from behind Mateo with Carla's tamborita held hard and cold across Elena's bare neck.

"Mateoo!" Elena squeaked as Ash pressed harder against her neck so she was barely able to let any air escape.

"Please don't hurt her! I'll do anything you ask!" Mateo frozen, paralysed with fear could feel his heart pounding hard and fast against his chest as Elena was defenceless in Ash's grasp opposite him.

Although he had faced many horrible foes in the past with Elena by his side…the sight of her being held against her will, charged an emotion internally. Mateo dropped to his knees onto the dirt ground as tears filled his eyes and crashed down his cheeks. His instincts told him to stand up and cast a spell however his heart told him to not tempt the forces of fate…

"Carla grab his tamborita!" Ash snarled as Carla ran over and snatched the tamborita out of his trembling hands. Mateo didn't put up any sign of resistance as saving Elena was his number one priority. There was no way this Wizard was going to do anything to jeopardize, Elena's safety.

"No Mateo, don't worry about me!" Elena shrieked with the remaining air in her lungs as she could feel them emptying out. Tossing and throwing herself around, she was frantically trying to get out of Ash's grip.

"Don't be a silly girl now, darling" Ash curled up her lips manically as she breathed down Elena's neck.

"Mateo!" Elena screeched reaching out her hand to grab his….

"I did what you asked, please please let her go!" Mateo begged on his knees clutching his chest as he was pleading for her life. "Please…you got what you wanted…let her go!"

"hahahahaah I WIN! Matateoo!" Carla joined her mother in sniggering at the young wizard pleading on the ground. Carla admired her Mothers certain wicked confidence.

Struggling and swinging, Elena thrusted her body out of Ash's grip as she was distracted laughing with her malevolent daughter. As the Princess broke free it was like somebody had pressed slow motion as Elena fell to the ground — Ash and Cara's laughter soon turned to concern as their faces turned into a fierce scowl while her Wizard was pleading on his knees in front of them. Finally reaching the uneven, grassy ground covered with rocks, Elena now on the earth beneath them, crawled as fast as she could to escape the Delgado's to be with Mateo. Elena knew in her heart that they were horribly outnumbered especially now that Carla had Mateo's tamborita….Whatever was about to go down, all Elena wanted was to be with Mateo….Safe in his arms…._one last time_…

"I'm here, I'm ok" Elena said as the grazes on her knees from falling onto the rocky, ground beneath her began to bleed. Throwing herself into Mateo's open arms she squeezed his embrace.

"Princess, now why did you have to go and do that….." Ash smiled in a manacle manner as she twirled the tamborita in her fingers.

"You won't TOUCH HER!" Mateo keeping Elena held as tight as he could to keep her safe, puffed his chest and yelled at Ash!

Looking up at her Hero through affection fuelled eyes. She couldn't have been more proud of her Royal Wizard, Her Friend….Her Love? If this was it…really _it_….Elena felt a certain ease in her heart. Instead of trying to run and be blown out of the way, she took a deep breath in and out. Accepting her fate as if it was to be, Elena knew the risks of commandeering this mission unarmed, exhaling and just about to nuzzle into Mateo's embrace one more time…..Something unimaginable happened….

"Oh really! SOLAZA!" Carla yelled and smacked on his tamborita as hard as she could.

Seeing the purple light coming towards them, Mateo had one objective in his mind. To save Elena above everything else. The Kingdom needed their future Queen but aside from that…There would be no future for Mateo if Elena wasn't in it… No time to second guess his decision. Mateo looked down at Elena's eyes, shining all the love in the world for him, knew what he needed to do. Placing his hands on Elena's waist and pivoted up with all his strength and adrenaline coursing through his veins, throwing her to the side taking the full impact of the spell.

Flash! A bright, blinding purple light lit up the whole forest as Mateo lay lifeless on the ground.

"Quick Carla, we must go" Unsure of what she had just done, Carla was feeling guilty. She wanted more than anything to impress her mother but was this too far? She only meant to disarm him—not hurt him…Mateo and Elena had always shown her mercy…her heart sunk as they faded off into the distance of the night..

Her red dress torn, blood running down her knees and covered in dirt Elena's heart sank as she ran over to the lifeless body lying in front of her. Only moments ago she was pressed against his beating heart and essence of life….Only moment ago she was prepared to be with Mateo _forever and always_.. It wasn't meant to end like this.. "Mateo! Oh Mateo please please wake up…please, _please_" she pleaded with him as she shook him. "Mateo please stay with me, please, please don't go…. _I_, _I_ need you" Elena could hardly see out of the waterfall running out of her eyes. She felt numb , completely and utterly numb as she sat there shaking the boy who sacrificed himself for her. "HELP! Someone please Help! Help! HELP! Elena screamed at the top of her lungs as she held Mateo in her arms. Blood running out of Mateo's nose as his body remained as still as the night surrounding them. "Help Please somebody Help Me!" Elena panicking, her voice shaking as she heard a rustle in the trees. "Over here, they are over here!" King Verago roared as he and the other Guards flew down.

"Please, please help him!" Elena paralysed in fear as she kept telling Mateo it was all going to be ok. Wiping the dirt off his still, motionless face she kept kissing his forehead as she held onto him in a tight, constricted grip.

"Elena hop on my Guard and put Mateo on my bac—" King Verago was cut off as Elena Screeched "No! I am not letting him go!"

King Verago could see the hurt in her eyes and her face wet through full of tears. Nodding, The Kings guards helped Elena climb onto Verago who refused to let go of Mateo's body.

"To the Palace, full speed" King Verago instructed the guards as they flew at the speed of light.

Elena clutching Veragos dark, soft fur in one hand as she squeezed Mateo with her other. Burying her face into his chest she could hear a faint heart beat as they approached the palace in due time.

No sooner had they landed at the entrance door, Elena shrieked for help. The Palace's large, wooden doors swung open as Captain Gabe and several other Palace Guards ran towards the pride of Jaquins to see what the commotion was.

Gabe's face turning a ghostly shade of white, couldn't comprehend the sight in front of him. His mouth began to dry as his hands began to shake and fill with cold sweat. Everything like a blur happened so quickly as he tried to regain his balance and command his troops, however fear had taken over as he saw his best friend lying lifeless in Elena's arms as she dismounted the King of the Jaquins.

Knees weak and falling to the cold, large slab of concrete on the ground..He watched Mateo being rushed past him covered in blood and wilted like a marigold out of water..."Captain, Captain, Gab–" were the last words he remembered hearing as the rush of blue and red uniforms tore through into the Palace.


	3. Chapter 3: Fates Golden Thread

**Chapter Three** – Playing with the Fate's Golden Thread

"It's going to be ok, Gabriel" Fransisco said as he sat next to an unconscious Captain of the Guard.

Feeling his head spinning he tried to stand up and reach Mateo however he couldn't move. His brain and heart were telling him to get up and see Mateo however frozen in fear kept him stagnant in place.

Seeing his eyes open and dart around the courtyard, Fransisco propped Gabe's head up on his assigned Captain of the Guard jacket leaving him to cool down in his white singlet that framed his strong, muscular body. "All you need to do right now is take a deep breath in and out again" Fransisco smiled as he kept Gabe company while regaining consciousness. "_Mateo—_" Gabe tried to get out as he tried to calm his breathing down.

"Mateo was unfortunately not the victor of this battle. Elena, Luisa, the Palace Doctor and Nurses are all with him at the moment." Fransisco said comforting the worried Captain.

"I have to get to him" Gabe pleaded as he lay on the ground under the night sky with his head continuing to spin.

"There will be plenty of time to see him, right now you need to stay with me and keep me company. Look at the stars shining so bright in the night sky. Aren't they spectacular" Fransisco had a certain way with words that instantly made Gabe relax his breathing and feel instantly comforted.

A few moments later after star gazing as it was, sitting up and rubbing his head, Gabe was determined to see Mateo. Fransisco could tell there was no stopping this young man.

Helping him up, Fransisco stayed by his side the whole walk to the room where Mateo was being treated down the long Palace hallway illuminated by candles. Sitting outside the Palace Medical ward on the array of chairs were Luisa, Esteban, Naomi and Isabel. Word had been sent to Rafa who no doubt would be here within the hour. Taking a seat next to his beautiful friend, Naomi, she instantly threw her arms around him to not only comfort him but to feel comforted in return. Giving her a comforting squeeze in return he smiled as he nuzzled into her encirclement.

"Glad to see you are back with us too, Nunez" Luisa smiled.

The minutes turned into hours as they passed by well into the night. Rafa arrived within the first hour and continued to pace up and down the long hall way an anxious mess. However the door to Mateo's room remained closed with the Medical Staff inside assisted by the Crowned Princess. The Palace staff were continually checking if anyone needed anything or a place to lay down but they all politely declined in hopes there would be news any minute.

The sun began to rise over the Avalor hills and shining warm rays though the Palace windows. Tired faces painted the hallway as no one had much sleep as they awaited any news at all. Just as the Palace staff were coming down the hallway with a trolley full of breakfast foods the door to the room creaked as the nurse opened it and wheeled a trolley of her own, full of medical equipment and tools covered in red, crimson blood….

Everyone standing on alert as the Doctor emerged wearing his blood stained coat…

"Where is my baby, I need to see him!" Rafa pushed passed everyone and charging at the door opened behind the Doctor.

"Ma'am, I need to talk to you all first." The doctor said as he was pulling up the sleeves on his Doctor scrubs standing in the doorframe.

Rafa nodded reluctantly as she stepped back to join the small circle of worried eyes.

Slowly closing the door behind him, the Doctor began explaining the affliction. "The Crowned Princess has advised me that I can tell you all what has happened. Last night at 23:00 hours we began to perform a resuscitation on Mr De Alva as the nose bleed upon further inspection had alluded to a puncture in his right lung. There was blood present on his mouth which had resulted in haemoptysis. We had to insert a small tube into the lung to remove the blockage of air and relieve the blood pressure. Mr De Alva is still unconscious and will remain so, unfortunately the blow to his chest had also fractured his top rib so we will be continuing to monitor him over the duration of his stay. He is a _very_ lucky boy to be alive and survive this ordeal. Miss Castillo Flores is currently with him having a well-deserved rest. I would give them a few hours before we begin the visitor schedule."

The look of devastation and despair clouded the room. Looking around the room at each other, the shocked expression mirrored on everyone's faces.

As the Doctor left down the hallway, small chatter filled the air as morning had now entirely arrived.

No one wanted to leave the company that was the strength that had been holding each other up over the last traumatic hours, however now they knew Mateo was spared by the Fate's magical thread it only made sense to get some food and rest and visit Elena when she had too awoken.

As they all departed to only shortly be reunited, Francisco and Esteban exited the Palace to inform the Jaquins who were eagerly awaiting word. Mateo was not only just the Royal Wizard to the Jaquin Pride, he was one of their best friends.

"Fransisco, Esteban is he —" King Verago anxiously awaiting the response as Migs, Skylar and Luna were right behind him, their eyes all full of tears.

"Mr De Alva is still with us however he is still unconscious, Elena is with him now having a rest" Fransisco explaining to the Jaquins what the Doctor said, they all looked mortified.

"A minute later could have been fatal, we are forever grateful you brought them back when you did—" Fransisco was unable to finish as Esteban interrupted abruptly "Yes King Verago, how did you know where they were?"

"I was having a meeting with my guards when Quita Mos crashed through the cave in Valestrella telling me the flames told him that I needed to get to the Bridge dividing Avalor and Cordobra right away, so I assembled my guards and headed there post haste only to hear Elena screaming for help and that's when I saw Mateo in her arms unconscious" King Verago explained.

"Just to think if Mateo didn't sacrifice himself taking the damage of the blast and pushing her out of the way, that could have been _the Princessa_…." Skylar sighed with a heavy heart.

"He is one brave young man" Migs said as his heart was breaking to hear one of his best friends was currently unconscious.

"Jaquins, let's head back to Valestrella and get some rest then return once Elena has awoken, we will be back soon, Fransisco, Esteban." King Verago nodded as he led the Jaquins home for a well-deserved rest.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations On All Things

**Chapter Four** – Revelations On All Things Beautiful

Heading back into the Palace filled with everyone on high alert, Fransisco and Esteban were joined by Rafa in the Grand Dining room. She was projecting an array of an anxious aurora, rightfully so. Both the Royal familia tried to make small talk to lighten the mood however Rafa was too worried about seeing her precious, sweet Son.

"It will be ok Rafa, he is a _very_ special boy. He will pull through this. Mateo is stronger than you think and he is a fighter. Just like you" Fransisco smiled as Rafa inhaled taking a deep breath. It was just what Rafa needed to hear. She knew Mateo was such a strong young man, he would be just fine.

As the hours passed by and the sun was shining high in the Avalor sky, Miss Castillo Flores slowly opened her eyes as she was awaking from her slumber. Her unruly hair had made a pool of brunette waves as it draped across the side of the bed where Mateo lay in his torpor. Her arms subconsciously wrapped around Mr De Alva's legs she startled and jumped back as she heard chatter behind her.

"Good Morning Your Majesty" Three nurses were standing behind her chair as they were preparing wet cloths and towels to wipe Mateo down and keep him as comfortable as possible given the circumstance.

"Your Majesty, we have brought fresh clothes for you to change into and a warm bowl of water to freshen up, just behind the curtain Miss" The Nurse pointed to the small dressing room at the end corner of the room.

Elena nodding as she rubbed Mateo's hand with her thumb, she stood up and closed the curtain to get changed into clean attire. As Elena was getting dressed and cleaned up, she could hear the nurses attending to Mateo. A crack of light fell in between the curtain and wall, curiosity had concerned her mind as Elena squinted her inquisitive, amber eye and took a peek out. As she watched the Nurses wipe his forehead with a warm cloth brushing his always prominent curl from the middle of his face to the side, she was just about to turn away when the three nurses began to undo his light green pyjama top…..looking through the crack in the curtains Elena remained unseen as she continued to observe. "Oh!" a quiet, sharp gasp of horror escaped her lips as she saw Mateo's bare torso all bandaged up with a prominent, large, round blood stain. Her hands hastily cupped her mouth in horror.

Hot, stinging tears began to flow down her cheeks as she turned away. One nurse held Mateo as he laid limp while the other one began to undo his dressing to change it to a clean, fresh one. The third nurse began writing a report as they continued to clean Mateo.

Tears rolling off her nose, Elena turned back around and returned to her observations. As much as she was broken after seeing Mateo all bandaged up, nothing could prepare herself for this…

As the nurse moved around the bed writing in her charts, Elena mortified as she saw the huge red & pink burn mark across his chest covered in old and fresh blood. Unable to keep her breathing quiet she gulped in air and made a loud sobbing sound as she began to hyperventilate at the sight of Mateo….

"Is everything ok, Miss?" The Nurse that was taking notes, put down her clipboard on the bed as she walked over to her aid.

Pulling the curtain back, the nurse was taken back by a Princess frozen in fear. Closing the curtain behind them, the nurse grabbed a clean cloth and rung it out as she wiped the tears off her red, quivering face. "You did amazing last night with all of your assistance to the Doctor and us. It can be such a hard thing to see the people we care most about, so helpless and hurt" The nurse explained as she continued cleaning the tears off Elena's face.

"_I I — just want him to be ok—"_ the Crowned Princess with broken speech sobbed loudly into the nurses arms.

Rubbing her back and calming her down the other two nurses made quick work of dressing the wound and re dressing Mateo. They proceeded to do their checks as Elena was being comforted by the third nurse.

"_There, there_. It will be ok, Princess. Mr De Alva has to rest, he is doing a great job and he has you there by his side. I know he would have it no other way. Just like when you were having a wee rest after using too much of your magic to defeat Orizaba…..It was young Mr De Alva that sat with you the whole entire time. He never left your side, Miss" The nurse continued to rub her back.

"I _I _didn't know that?" Elena said in confusion as she pulled back to take in what he Nurse had just revealed. "He was with me the whole time?"

"Yes your highness, the whole time. He wouldn't leave, even when your Abuela told him that when she wasn't in the room she was still watching for any funny business" the nurse began to giggle.

A smile curled as she began to chuckle.

Opening the curtain as they both walked back to Mateo's bedside, Elena sat back down grabbing his hand instantly.

"Your highness, when would you like the visitors to come in?" The first nurse asked.

"Would it be ok If I have a few moments alone with Mateo first?" Elena asked quietly as the nurses all nodded and exited swiftly.

Rubbing his hand with hers she pulled it to her lips and gave him a sweet, soft, small little kiss.

Leaning up and into Mateo, Elena kissed his forehead as she brushed his curl from the side of his face, back to the middle where she knew he liked to keep it.

"I am here Mateo, I'm not going anywhere" she whispered in his ear as she threw her arms around his lifeless body. "_I promise_" she squeezed him ever so gently.

Sitting back down with his hand in hers, she squeezed his hand just to let him know he wasn't alone…..

"Oh!" Elena gasped as she could have sworn he squeezed her back.

Staring at him for a few moments longer, Elena was so captivated by his beauty. Even laying in a hospital bed all broken, battered and bruised, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on….


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares On A Broken Heart

**Chapter Five** – Nightmares heavy on a broken heart

As the first of many visitors entered the room to see their friend they all had that same shattered, heart broken, exhausted expression across their faces…every single one of them…..

It was such a horrible thing to witness however Elena was not leaving her post. She was determined to stay with Mateo through thick and thin. Holding his hand and not letting go, she was there for every moment.

Visitors came one by one, cried, hugged Elena tight and cried some more. Mateo was loved by so many people it was such a special thing to witness. Cards, flowers, trinkets soon filled up the windowsill of good fortune from such loving friends.

As the day drew closer to dusk and the last visitor for the evening had left, exhausted and heartbroken Elena had hoped her knight in shining armour would have woken up by now…But alas he remained in a silent slumber.

Although Elena wouldn't deter from Mateo's bedside as the vigorous, stagnant routine took place over the course of the following week, the nurses were concerned she was over working herself. Even though the Grand Council had taken over the Royal duties in Elena's absence, she was not resting. Elena was a fighter and such a strong, fierce leader however her biggest strength was also her greatest weakness — loving too hard. Elena loved with her whole heart which was both a blessing and a curse.

As the morning sun would rise and the evening sun would set upon each day, Elena told Mateo stories of her childhood, songs, memories, her secrets…. She would sing to him lullabies, songs from festivals as she would dance around the room in between the nurses, doctors and visitors. Even though Mateo lay unconscious, Elena was determined to keep his stimulations active as recommended by the Doctor.

On the fourth night as Elena turned down the lanterns to get some rest, she pulled the wooden chair close to the bed so it was squished against it. She grabbed a blanket and held Mateo's hand in hers, kissing him goodnight she wrapped her other arm around his legs and snuggled into them. Despite the situation, Elena found herself craving the comfort of Mateo as she fell asleep each night in his presence.

Closing her eyes and falling into dreamland, this particular dream was not so welcoming….It was the exact same scenario like a video playing out. Ash and Carla, Elena and Mateo…SOLAZ—

"AHHHHHHHH!" Elena screamed as she jolted back falling off the bed and chair.

Tears streaming down her cheeks she was shaking. More than anything she wanted Mateo to wake up and tell her it was going to be ok and rock her back to sleep. Standing back up in the still of the night, Elena trembling in fright sat on the edge of Mateo's bed and threw her arms around him. Snuggling into the nape of his neck her tears fell onto his shoulders. "Please come back to me…"Elena pleaded in his ear as she sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6: Tears, Hope & BestFriend Hugs

**Chapter Six** – Tears, Hope and Best Friend Hugs

"Well this isn't awkward…" Naomi chuckled as Elena jumped up in fright. The blanket that had been placed over her, floated to the ground as morning had arrived in the blink of an eye.

"Naomi, I uh—…"Elena leapt up from her sleeping position which consisted of being snuggled into one young Royal Wizard, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's ok, Elena. How is he doing?" Naomi reassured as the door opened.

"Your Majesty, you are awake." The nurse proceeded to walk in and check on Mateo. "In the early morning I came to do Mr De Alva's charts and saw you were asleep on him so I pulled the blankets up to keep you warm. You looked too peaceful to disturb, Miss" she said smiling.

Cheeks turning a brighter red than her signature dress, Naomi thought it was sweet that Elena was blushing over Mateo.

As the nurse finished up her checks, Elena and Naomi made small talk about the matters that had been discussed at the Grand Council meetings and how Esteban and Fransisco were playing pranks on Isa and Luisa to keep spirits high.

Just as the nurse was finishing her final check, she gave a subtle nod to Naomi signalling her cue.

"Elena, come with me and let's get some fresh air?" Naomi asked as Elena firmly shook her head.

"I can't leave, Mateo! What happens if he wakes up?" Elena was adamant to stay by his side.

"If I may, your Highness. I can stay with Mr De Alva until you return." The Nurse smiled.

"But, W—" Elena couldn't finish her sentence before Naomi jumped in.

"It's OK, Elena. Some fresh air will do some good and you can even make a bouquet of flowers to keep next to Mateo's bed." Naomi put her arm around Elena as she guided her towards the door.

Not wanting to leave Mateo's side, Elena grumbled as she unwillingly took steps towards the door, however the thought of making a nice assortment of flowers for Mateo did make her smile.

Little did Elena know, with the concern from the Doctors and Nurses about Elena's wellbeing, they asked Miss Turner to assist them with getting Elena out of the room for a while to get some fresh air.

Looking back at Mateo laying on the bed, she told the Nurse she wouldn't be long and to get her _**right away**_ if anything changed in which the nurse nodded in return.

Walking the Palace gardens, Elena had a silver bowl that she was filling up with such beautiful flowers. Bright orange Marigolds, red and yellow roses with some lavender to freshen up the room with their beautiful fragrances. Elena tried to distract herself as the friends sat down by the Palace fountain to arrange the array of flowers into a bouquet to place in a glass vase. Although Naomi could see Elena's mind was elsewhere.

"I am so sorry for what happened to, Mateo. You know — Even if Gabe and I or 100 Guards were there with you….I know Mateo would have _still_ taken the blast to make sure you were ok…." Naomi said as she could see Elena's eyes begin to fill with water….

Placing the bouquet down and wrapping her arms around her. Naomi squeezed her best friend tight. Tears rolling down her cheeks as well, she whispered "He is going to get through this".

Holding onto hope, Elena just missed him. Missed him being with her. Missed his beautiful smile. Missed his funny little puns that instantly made her laugh. Missed his beautiful greeny hazel eyes that were just so magical. Missed him being a goof ball at meal time with her and most of all she missed his company. He was always _always_ there for her…..no matter what….

Breaking their beautiful hug, Elena reached down and held Naomi's hands in hers. Looking up as her face was flushed red, tears falling down onto her dress as her eyes stung….

"Naomi I — _I_ —" taking a sharp breath she couldn't help the emotions spilling out of her like the tears down her face…"I l l—_love_ _Mateo_. I do. I love him so _so_ _so_ much and I just miss him being here with me….I want him to come back to me so I can tell him that he means **everything** to me. I just love him more than anything I have ever felt before, Naomi…._**Please**_ let him come back to me?!" Elena tried to catch her breath as she broke down crying. Her tears were like waterfalls streaming down her already red face, her hands were shaking as she was trying to breathe. Naomi held her as she rubbed her back. Nothing Naomi could say would bring Mateo back, the best thing she could do was console her friend.

As the hours passed with Elena and Naomi sitting outside discussing everything and anything besides one Mr De Alva, Elena was very anxious about getting back to his room. Naomi recommended her friend take a few more hours to herself and get a proper sleep. "How does a nice, warm comfy bed sound? Instead of a cold wooden chair —well with the exception of last night" Naomi winked as she could see Elena getting all flustered.

"I can stay with you in your room if you want to take a rest? I have so many Grand Council agenda items I need to work on." Naomi offered.

Elena knew she needed rest but her heart was lying in a room at the end of the Palace…

"Thank you Naomi, but I want to get back to Mateo" She said softly.

Naomi sighed as she thought she had Elena convinced.

"Ok then, if you are sure…" Naomi sighed again.

"But at least let the Nurses set up a small bed in there for you to have a rest on!" Naomi said as she was being dragged back to the medical quarters of the Palace.


	7. Chapter 7: Good Things Come

**Chapter Seven** – Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

As the girls returned to Mateo post haste on Elena's command. Mr De Alva was just as she left him. The nurse had just finished wiping him down making him all sparkly clean.

Elena placed the bouquet of fresh, beautiful flowers she had had picked for him in a glass vase on the table next to him. Elena usually one for privacy was surprisingly not worried at all about leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. "These are for you, my Mateo" she smiled her lips pursed together.

Naomi unsure of where to look, smiled as she could see how much he meant to Elena.

"I'll be back later but if you need me I will be in the Grand Council Chamber." Naomi waved as she left with the Nurse followed close behind her.

Telling Mateo of the adventure she had with Naomi picking flowers and discussing grand council matters she chuckled to herself as she made some very 'Mateo worthy" puns that Naomi scoffed at.

As the day continued on and the sun began its descent behind the rolling Avalor hills, Elena just finished her dinner as she watched a saline drip fill Mateo with his Nutrients…she wanted more than anything for him to join her for the meal.

The stars twinkled outside as the full moon shone outlining the curves on both their faces. The lanterns turned down as Elena could feel herself falling asleep. Looking around the room, she pulled the single bed dressed for her, right next to Mateo's. At least she can get the best of both worlds with having a good rest _and_ being close to Mateo. Getting changed into her nightgown, it felt nice to be changed into pyjamas and have a place to sleep that wasn't in her red dress on the wooden chair.

Jumping into bed with Mateo right next to her, she propped up her pillows and stacked them high so the height matched Mateo so she was at an incline, not sitting yet not laying down. Leaning over to her side she kissed his forehead then his cheek. However more than anything she wanted to kiss those beautiful, spell casting, sweet, soft lips.

Well no one was around…

Just a quick peck…

Cupping his jawline with her delicate hand she pulled herself close to him as she leant in, pursing her luscious lips…..

Tingles sent like a shockwave through her system. How she wanted more than anything for him to kiss her back….

"Good Night, my sweet Mateo" those sweet words danced off her lips and onto his…

Holding his soft, wilted hand in hers she rolled onto her side to look at the boy that made her heart skip as her twinkling, amber eyes began to close. Smiling and entering dreamland, Elena felt the most at peace she had all week.

It must have been only a few hours later when Elena awoken to a sudden pressure squeezing her hand. _"El-El- Elena—" a _muffled, distortedvoice squeaked….

Eyes darting open, Elena felt Mateo squeezing her hand. "Mateo, Mateo I'm right here" Elena squeezed back as she jolted upright.

"NURSE, NURSE, HELPPP!" Elena screamed at the top of her lungs as she held his hand in hers.

"It's ok Mateo I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" Elena kissed his hands while tears rolled off her cheeks.

"NURSE, NURSE, ANYONE PLEASE HELP!" she continued to yell in panic.

The doors barged open with four Nurses and the Doctor.

"He spoke, he spoke!" Elena screamed in shock and excitement as the Doctor and Nurses took over.

"Mateo, Mateo it's the Palace Doctor. Can you talk for us, buddy?" The Doctor held his other hand in his as the medical staff were doing all vitals checks. "Vitals stimulated, eye movement rapid, Sir" The nurse said as she held a torch into his eyes.

"_El-Elena_…" Mateo croaked again.

"Mateo it's me, I'm right here" Elena reassured as she still remained sitting In the bed attached to his holding his hand up to her lips as they rested on his slightly twitching hand.

"Elena is here with us, Mateo." The Doctor said as he was counting his erratic pulse.

Opening his hazel, eyes slowly it was all a blur. Everything except the beautiful angel next to him. Turning his head towards Elena he felt faint.

"It's ok Mateo, take your time." The Doctor said holding his wrist.

Tears streaming down her face and heart racing Elena was so excited to see him returning to her.

Coming back to the realm of conscious, Mateo tried to sit up with eyes still adjusting. Jerking back he didn't know what had happened as the pain in his chest erupted sending pain waves throughout his whole fragile body.

"Mateo, Mateo are you with us?" the Doctor kept asking as Mateo would fall back in and out of consciousness.

The hours of the morning passed as Mateo was fighting to stay awake.

"_Wh—Where_" Is all he managed to get out.

"Mateo, you are here in the Medical Ward in the Palace." The Doctor said as he helped Mateo sit up slightly.

Looking around the room through confused eyes, Nurses, The Doctor then at Elena, Mateo looked down at the bandaged wrapped around his chest. Jumping back, sweat appearing all over his body and heart rate drastically increasing he was squeezing Elena tight.

Flash back in his mind like someone was showing a movie of what had caused such a horrible pain….Ash….Carla….Solaza! Mateo was mortified. Not because he was struck…but that _could_ have been Elena.

"Mateo, can you hear me?" The Doctor persisted to keep Mateo awake.

It was like white noise in his ears as he was fighting to stay awake. His body was aching but the distorted image of Elena glowing next to him was worth fighting for.

The hours continued to pass as the medical staff and Elena stayed right with him. Poor Mateo had been fighting all the following day and well into the night to regain consciousness. He was exhausted but wouldn't let go of Elena's soft, delicate hand.

It was now just before midnight when Mateo began to regain additional consciousness. Tears streaming down his face as the Doctor was trying to get him to speak. However Mateo turned his head and looked right at Elena, "_You, you, Elena you are ok_..—" his voice raspy and croaking as he opened up his palm that was being held in hers and cupped her weeping face.

"Mateo, you…._you saved me…—_" Elena began to choke on her words as her face turned red and her tears were flooding down. Leaning into his touch, she placed a soft kiss on his hands as she nuzzled his touch.

Elena scanning his being, she was trying to catch her breath as her heart was pounding out of her chest. "_I was so scared, Mateo. I didn't think you would come bac—"_ Tears crashing down her cheeks like the waves against the Avalor shore, she could barely string a sentence together as she was so emotional.

The Doctor continuing to count Mateo's pulse quickly interjected as he explained to Mateo what had happened with the whole ordeal. He described what the spell had done internally and that he had punctured a lung and broken a rib. Mateo looked at him in disbelief and then back down at his bandaged chest…..

Pulling his hand out of the Doctors grip, the Nurses and Doctor observed as Mateo put his arm around his wound and bravely levered himself upwards. Regardless of being told his injuries, there was only one thing on this Royal Wizards mind….Pulling Elena in with the hand on her trembling jawline, he leant into meet her, looking up through tearful eyes, Mateo kissed her quivering lips. _"I would never leave you, Elena….No Matter What…"_ Mateo whispered as he kissed her again. The audience of medical staff all had tears well up in their eyes as well. It was one of life's most beautiful and precious moments. To experience such raw emotion.

Hearts beating and pounding, both Elena and Mateo knew in that exact moment that nothing else in the world mattered. As long as they had each other….

Leaning her forehead against his, Elena panting and trying to regain her breath she exhaled a deep breath. "_Mateo, I….I I love you. I love you so so much. You are my, my everything_" Elena professed as the medical staff stood in awe. Hazel eyes shimmering as Mateo's lip curled into a smile that he only reserved for Miss Castillo-Flores…"_I love you, Elena, I love you so more than you could ever know—" _Mateo said as he pulled her back in for another kiss. Those spell binding lips were magical. Sparks were flying as the Doctor and Nurses cheered from the side-lines.

Chuckling, The Doctor laughed as he asked Elena If it was ok to have his patient back to continue the medical checks.

Elena giggled as she snuck one last kiss in before she nodded her head. Mateo moved his hand from Elena's blushing face down into her hand he rubbed her hand slowly with his thumb. Elena couldn't stop the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The nurses all smirked as they continued their checks into the night.

Mateo kept reassuring the medical staff that he was ok and not to worry. Such a strong, brave Royal Wizard the kingdom of Avalor was so lucky to have him.


	8. Chapter 8: No Matter What

**Chapter Eight** – No Matter What

It was now early morning with the light of the moon remaining to shine, but only for a few moments longer before the warm rays of the sun would begin to gleam down. Mateo would continue to be monitored every couple of hours as the staff was happy with his progress.

Elena stayed on her makeshift bed the whole entire time as she continued to hold his hand in hers.

"Your Majesty, if anything changes, make sure to come and get us. Also try and have a rest…Both of you two. We will be back in an hour or so to continue the vital checks." the nurse all flashed a smile as she and the team headed out.

"How are you feeling?" Elena instantly sat up kissing softly Mateo's still very weak hand.

"_Thank you, Thank you for staying with me…_" Mateo still with a raspy voice rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"That, Mr De Alva did not answer my question" Elena chuckled as she scrunched up her nose.

"_Still sore…it feels like I was blasted by a spell or something_" Mateo smiled as he loved making Elena laugh.

However Elena's smile quickly turned upside down as reality hit home…

"_Mateo, why, why did you do that, why did you do that_! _Why did you jump in front of Carla's spell_?!" the tears returned as they began engulfing her face…..

"I could have lost you!….I cant…I cant lose you too….I love you Mateo! I love you so so so so much! I cant I cant —" Elena began to panic as the softest hand reached up to wipe away the explosion of tears.

"_Hey, hey, hey….Elena, it's ok, I'm right here. How could I leave the most beautiful girl in the world? I promised you that I would always be here for you….No matter what! I mean that with every single fibre in my being. No one, not Ash, Not Carla not the most powerful Malvago in the word could take me away from you….I love you. I love you more than life itself, you Elena are my forever_" Mateo whispered through the most sincere, shining eyes.

"_I love you…_" Mateo continued as he reached up and pulled Elena in for a reassuring hug. Even though the pain in his chest was unbearable, there was no way he would let it show, especially with his Princess so upset.

Tears coated his green, pyjama collar as Elena nestled into his comforting embrace.

"_I'm not going anywhere…I promise_" Mateo said buried in her passionate embrace as Elena kissed his flattened chocolate waves. Not wanting to let go, it was Elena that pulled back first. Looking back and forward into exhausted, but the most gentlest eyes….she leant forward placing her hands on his burning cheeks, moving her gaze down to his soft, red lips she couldn't help but leaning into kiss them one more time. Mateo with no hesitation pursed his lips right back onto hers. Holding his chest with one arm to help put pressure on his wound and the other hand framing her face, they were truly, madly deeply in love.

Unlocking lips as it must have been at least an hour that had passed of a very sensual lovers embrace, Elena insisted that they both get some rest as she could see his eyes painted with a dark undertone, his once bouncy middle curl now flat laying in the middle of his face….She knew that she had to include herself or Mateo would have wanted to stay up with her.

Nodding and giving a final goodnight kiss they snuggled down into their separate but together beds looking at each other, holding hands until both the tired young lovers fell asleep woven together.

"You truely are a hero to us all", Elena smilling as she whispered goodnight.


End file.
